


After Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For anyone who loves poetry as much as I do*Title taken from a song by The Velvet UndergroundI've decided to backup my poems on here because the impulse to delete my Tumblr becomes increasingly stronger nowadays





	After Hours

I feel your green eyes scanning my body for remnants of her.

Evidence of another life I'm living with other people, somewhere other than this room we've been hauled up in for the past 48 hours.

The silence between us is only broken by the sounds of my body slamming into yours and moans muffled by a pillow I would sometimes press your face into.

These are the first real days of summer and we are spending them stuck to each other. Our skin connected by sweat and spunk and the desperation of clinging on to this imaginary life of just us, the last two people on this barren planet of ours, existing only in this room, only on this bed.

A tangled mess of limbs, swallowing silent promises of forever that we know we can't keep.

And I lick salty tears off your lips.

I run my fingers through matted curls that are stuck to your forehead and you buck into my touch, pulling my hand towards your cheek and I cradle your face while you smile and beg me to never let go.

I feel sweat pool between my shoulder blades and you lazily drag a finger through it, run it down my spine, circle the dip of my lower back.

And then you are two knuckles deep inside of me and we become one for the last time before I go back to my other life. 

The one I have to live without you

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who loves poetry as much as I do
> 
> *Title taken from a song by The Velvet Underground 
> 
> I've decided to backup my poems on here because the impulse to delete my Tumblr becomes increasingly stronger nowadays


End file.
